clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Night Witch
The Night Witch card is unlocked in Spell Valley (Arena 5) or a Legendary Chest. She is a single-target melee troop with moderate hitpoints and high damage. She summons 2 Bats every 7 seconds, in addition to summoning four Bats upon death. A Night Witch card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *She cannot perfectly counter some troops that the Witch can, as the Night Witch cannot distract ground-targeting troops with her Bats. However, the Night Witch can defeat nearly all cards that cost 6 Elixir or below, like Sparky, the Lumberjack, or the Wizard. *The Night Witch cannot attack air troops, so Minions or the Baby Dragon will be effective at taking her out since they can also easily take out her summoned Bats. However, you will need to make sure your air troops do not target anything tanking for the Night Witch or else the Bats may defeat them. *Ranged splash damage troops like the Executioner, Wizard, or Witch are very effective against the Night Witch since they can defeat her and her spawned Bats quickly without receiving much damage. *The Night Witch is best used behind a tank like the Golem. The Bats can also distract and destroy an Inferno Tower/Dragon, although it is still recommended that you bring a Zap/Lightning to reset the Inferno Tower/Dragon. *Pairing the Night Witch with the Miner can be a strong synergy since they can create two combos, both just as devastating for the opponent: The Night Witch can be used to tank for the miner and when she dies the spawned Bats in turn is tanked for by the Miner while the Bats that spawn from the Night Witch's death will deal massive damage to the Arena Tower if left ignored; or the Miner tanks for the Night Witch and her Bats, forcing the opponent to react or suffer massive or maybe even lethal damage to the tower. *Poison is the most effective spell against the Night Witch. If timed correctly, not only will the Poison cripple the Night Witch, it will also eliminate all the spawned Bats. If the poison ends up taking out the Night Witch it will end taking out the spawned bats as well. *Due to her Tombstone-like ability to burst into 4 Bats upon death, any troops that killed her could also then be wiped out by her Bats spawned on death, preventing a counter-push, provided that these troops cannot target air troops. *Just like the regular Witch, if the Night Witch summons Bats while under Rage, her Bats are also affected. *The Night Witch can be used to effectively counter the Graveyard since her Bats can quickly defeat the Skeletons. Conversely, it is also a great synergy with Graveyard. The Night Witch will tank for the Graveyard, while the skeletons and bats deal massive damage. *A Night Witch, with the assistance of your Princess Tower, can counter a Balloon. Even though the Night Witch herself doesn't attack air, her Bats are enough to stop the Balloon from reaching the Tower. History *The Night Witch card was added to the game on 31/5/17. *The Night Witch was once available in the Night Witch Draft Challenge which started on 29/5/17. In this challenge, gameplay was similar to a regular Draft Challenge, except that one of the players was able to choose who would use the Night Witch. If the player achieved 12 wins, they obtained the Night Witch two days early. However, this was not exploitable like the Electro Wizard Tournament as the Night Witch Draft Challenge had one-time rewards. *On 12/6/17, a Balance Update decreased the Night Witch's Bats spawned upon death by 1 (to 3 from 4), increased Bat spawn speed by 1 sec (to 6 seconds from 5 seconds), and initial Bats spawn slower. *On 11/8/17, a Balance Update decreased the Night Witch's damage by 9%, her range by 11% (to 1.65 from 1.85), her Bat spawn speed by 1 second (to 7 seconds from 6 seconds) and the number of Bats spawned on death by 1 (to 2 from 3). *On 24/1/18, a Balance Update made the Night Witch's initial Bats spawn faster but also decreased her Bats' hit speed to 1.1 seconds (from 1 second). *The 20/6/18 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Night Witch from Frozen Peak (Arena 8) to Spell Valley (Arena 5). *On 1/7/19, a 'Rulebook' Update decreased the Night Witch's range from 1.65 to 1.6 (now classified as Melee: Long). *On 7/10/19, a Balance Update increased the Night Witch's number of Bats summoned on death from 2 to 4. *On 7/1/20, a Balance Update Increased the time for the Night Witch's initial Bats to spawn from 1.3 seconds to 3.5 seconds and made her initial attack slower by 17%. Trivia *Unlike the regular Witch, her attack is melee and she can't attack air. *The Lava Hound, Golem, Goblin Giant, Elixir Golem, and Night Witch are the only 5 troops to spawn troops after death. *The Night Witch, unlike her Clash Royale counterpart, is ranged and does splash damage in Clash of Clans. *The Night Witch is one of the nine troop cards that inspired a troop in Clash of Clans, along with the Miner, the Baby Dragon, the Ice Wizard, the Bomber, the Skeleton Barrel, the Battle Ram, the Giant Skeleton, and the Ice Golem. de:Nachthexe es:Bruja nocturna fr:Sorcière de la nuit it:Strega notturna ru:Ночная ведьма